Jacob and Gabby Danes
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: it's Jacob and Gabriella's 2nd Birthday and Luke shows up to meet his son and daughter for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One nice afternoon at a really nice new park near Stars Hollow Lorelai is celebrating her twins Jacob and Gabriella 2nd birthday with Rory,Logan,Richard,Emily,Gypsy,Sookie,Jackson,Davy,Martha,Lane,Zach,Kwan,and Steve and have just sung happy birthday and is watching her twins blow out thier candles with the help of Rory and Logan and smiles and is cutting the cake when she looks up and see's Luke in the distance and licks her thumb from the frosting.

''oh ya know what hun I'll be right back.

''okay.'' Rory says and cuts the cake and starts passing out pieces of it

Lorelai walks over to Luke.

''h...hi.'' she says

''hi so it's your kid's birthday huh?'' he asks her

''nice party it's nice place to have a birthday.'' he tells her

''thank you and our kid's Luke they are your's too. So huh what are you doing here?'' she asks him with her arms crossed over her chest

''well you sent me an invitiation didn't you. I think I have be here.'' he tells her

''okay I didn't send you the invitation. Your kid's sent thier daddy an inviation to thier birthday party because thier daddy should be here with them celebrating thier birthday with them.'' Lorelai tells him just looking at him

Luke stays quite

''so would you like to come over and have some cake and ice cream and get to know them?'' Lorelai asks him

''that woukd be nice thanks.'' he says

''okay come on.'' Lorelai says and takes him over to the table

''hey everybody Luke is here

''Hi Luke!'' everybody says

''hey babies this is your daddy.'' she rubs thier back and tells them and they have frosting all over thier faces

''Luke this is your son Jacob and daughter Gabby.'' she introdcues them

''hi guy's.'' Luke says at thier level

Jacob just points to his cake.

''yea is that yummy buddy?'' Luke asks him

Jake just nods

Luke smiles ''that's good.'' he says

''da.'' she points to Luke

''yea that's right baby that's your daddy.'' Lorelai tells her

Luke smiles ''hey baby girl.'' he says and kisses her head

''hey Rory hey Logan.'' Luke says

''hey Luke.'' Rory says

''hey Luke.'' Logan says

''daddy'' Kwan points to the playground

''okay buddy we'll go in a minute after you finish your cake and ice cream.'' Zach tells him

''how's that cake and ice cream buddy?'' Lane asks Steve

'mmm.'' he says and nods stuffing his face

Lane laughs ''I think he likes it.'' Lane says

''yea looks like it.'' Zach says 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later on when all the kid's are done thier cake and ice cream Rory,Logan,Zach, and Lane take Jacob,Gabby,Matha,Davy, Steve and Kwan over to the playground.

Lorelai gives him a piece of cake.

''thanks.'' he says

''can I get ya a beer?'' she asks him

''yea that would be good thanks.'' Luke says

Lorelai goes into the cooler to get him one and opens it and hands it to him.

''mmm great thanks.'' he says and puts his cake down and takes a sip of it

''so Luke how are thing's? How's your wife?''she asks him

''uh Nicole and she's fine.'' Luke tells her

''awe well good.'' Lorelai says

''yea so the kid's are cute they growing up.'' he tells her

''yes they are and they really are.'' Lorelai tells him

''so uh how's Litchfield?'' she asks him

''fine.'' he tells her

''oh good.'' she says

Richard comes over

''Hi dad.'' Lorelai says

''Hi Lorelai well Hello Luke.'' Richard says to Luke

''Hi Richard how ya doing how's the business?'' Luke asks him

''very well how are you Luke?'' Richard asks him

''good.'' Luke tells him

''well good it's good to see you.'' Richard tells him

''yea you too Richard you look fit.'' Luke tells him

''well I've been trying to get out more and play more golf.'' Richard tells him

''well good you deserve more time off to play golf.'' Luke tells him

''yes I think I do.'' Richard tells him

''okay we'll I'll let you guy's talk.'' Lorelai tells them and walks over to Sookie

''hey.'' Lorelai says

''hey sweetie what's going on over here?'' Sookie asks her

''nothing much just my dad and Luke talking about playing golf.'' Lorelai tells her 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''so Luke showed up for the party huh?'' Sookie asks her

''yea.'' Lorelai says

''and how do you feel about that?'' Sookie asks her

Lorelai just shrugs ''I don't know it's a little weird but the kid's invited him so he should be here. I guess I'm happy that he's here and is doing the father thing.'' Lorelai tells her

''aww well that's good.'' Sookie says

''yea I guess.'' Lorelai says

''it's a good thing.'' Sookie says

''yea.'' Lorelai says

Jacob run's up to Luke with a rock in his hand.

''dada wock!'' Jacob says proudly

''what's that buddy?'' Luke asks him

''that is a rock he colored on the other day when we were here.'' Richard tells him

''is that for me buddy?'' Luke asks him

Jacob just nods.

''well that you buddy that is very nice.'' Luke tells him

Jacob just nods and smiles and uns back over to the playground.

''hey buddy did you see daddy?'' Rory asks him

Jacob smiles and nods.

''aww well that's good.'' Rory says and kisses his head

Jacob smiles and goes to play with Gabby.

''he's a great kid.'' Luke says

''that he is that's my boy.'' Richard says

Luke just looks at him and then back at his son and smiles.

back over with Lorelai and Sookie Lorelai is watching Luke.

''what are you thinking about sweetie?'' Sookie asks her

''nothing just about still how sexy and sweet he is.'' Lorelai tells her

''yea he is are you going to allow him to back in your children's lives?'' Sookie asks her

Lorelai just shrug's ''I'm not going to make him he has to want to do it.'' Lorelai tells her 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

''um so is Luke going to be back in your mom's,your's, and the kid's live's?'' Logan asks Rory

Rory just shrugs ''I don't know if he wants it bad enough and Mom is happy and doing fine without him.'' Rory tells him and watches Gabby

''honestly I don't think I want him back in thier lives. He really hurt them walking out on them and marrying Nicole.'' Rory tells him

''I don't think I can trust him or be his friend aka almost half step-daughter anymore.'' Rory tells him

''plus Mom has you and me and the whole rest of the town and the Gilmore's behind back her up that will always be there for her and the kids.'' Rory tells him

''your right.'' he says to her and smiles

Gabby come sover to Rory and puts her arms up to her.

''hey baby up.'' Rory says

Gabby nods and puts her head down on Rory's shoulder.

''aww you tired birthday girl you wanna go over and see mommy?'' Rory asks her

Gabby just nods.

''okay be right back Logan I'm gonna take her over to Mom watch Jacob.'' Rory tells him

''okay Ace.'' he says

Rory brings Gabby over to Lorelai.

''hey hunnie aww hey little birtday girl are you tired?'' Lorelai asks her taking her from Rory

Gabby just nods and sucks her thumb closing her eyes against Lorelai's shoulder.

''do you want me to start cleaning up?'' Sookie asks her

''yes please hun that would be uh good.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay.'' Sookie says

''what about the present's?'' Sookie asks her

''oh I think we are just going to open them at home since she's tired and Jacob is too distracted over on the playground.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay.'' Sookie says

Luke comes over ''hey do you need or would like any help with thing's?'' he asks her

''no we are fine we got it covered.'' Lorelai tells him

''fine.'' he says

''fine.'' she says 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

''okay so I'm going to.'' Luke says

''fine bye.'' she says

''bye.'' he says and kisses the back of his daughter's head

Gabby whines

''shh your okay baby daddy's just saying bye.'' Lorelai tells her and rubs her back and watches Luke walk away and leave her alone again

''hey sweetie you okay?'' Sookie asks her

''yep.'' Lorelai nods trying to act happy

''okay.'' Sookie says and finishes cleaning up and brings everything to thier new Dragonfly Inn mobile catering storage vehicle.

Rory and Logan help get the kids in Lorelai's jeep

''okay we'll meet you back home.'' Rory tells her

''okay hun.'' Lorelai says

''I'll meet you at the house after I drop off Jackson and the kid's at the house.'' Sookie tells her

''okay hun that would be great thanks.'' Lorelai tells her

everybody leaves the park and Sookie drives her family home.

''are you coming in?'' Jackson asks her

''no I'll be home in a little while sweetie I told Lorelai I would go over and help her for a while she's my best friend and needs help since Luke left.'' Sookie tells him

''okay love you.'' he says and kisses her cheek

''love you too sweetie.'' she tells him and waits for him to get the kid's out of the van and drives over to Lorelai's

Sookie goes into Lorelai's.

''Lorelai....Lorelai?'' Sookie says

''hey hey shhh just got the kid's down to sleep.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay there's still a bunch of stuff in the catering mobile that needs to come in and be refriderated.'' Sookie tells her

''okay.'' Lorelai says

''no Mom relax Logan and I got it.'' Rory tells her

''okay thanks sweets.'' Lorelai says

''no problem.'' Rory says and she and Logan go out to help Sookie bring stuff into the house and get it into plastic storage containers and into the fridge 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rory comes in and sees her Mom laying on the couch.

''Mom are you okay?'' Rory asks her

''I'm fine sweetie just tired.'' Lorelai tells her

Rory sits on the floor next to Lorelai's head and gently moves the hair out of Lorelai's face.

''hey hunnie I'm fine baby honestly don;'t worry about me.'' Lorelai tells her

''yea?'' Rory questions her

''yea.'' Lorelai says

''I'm just bummed and I miss Luke a little.'' Lorelai tells her

''yea aww I bet you do.'' Rory says

''well it was nice that he showed up today.'' Rory tells her

''it was very nice sweets.'' Lorelai tells her and smiles

''I love you kido.'' Lorelai tells her

''love you too.'' Rory tells her

''will you be able to take care of the kid's and feed them when they wake up so I can take a nap?'' Lorelai asks her

''sure or Logan can do it.'' Rory tells her

''okay good see you in a little bit.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay.'' Rory says and gets up so Lorelai can take her nap for a little while.

Rory see's Logan in the kitchen.

''hey everything okay?'' he asks her

''yea everything's fine.'' she tells him

''okay good come on let's go out on the porch and sit on the couch out there.'' he tells her

''oh uh I can't I relly need to stay in here and listen for the kid's.'' she tells him

''oh okay.'' he says

''sorry.'' she says

''hey no big deal.'' he says 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Logan holds Rory close to him and kisses her head.  
''mmm I love you sweetie.'' he tells her

''love you too.'' she tells him

a little while later Rory hear's a truck door shut and goes over to the window and looks outside and gasps.

''what sweetie?'' he questions her

''nothing it's just that Luke is here.'' she tells him

''What?'' he says

''yea.'' she says

''why and what is he doing back here?'' Logan asks her

''I don't know.'' Rory tells him

''well it is still his kid's birthday's so maybe he came back to spend time with them.'' Rory tells him

''but they are sleeping.'' Logan says

''yea I know that's the hard part.'' Rory tells him

there's a knock on the front door.

Rory goes to answer it and opens the door.

''hey Luke come on in.'' she says and lets him in

''hey Rory thanks.'' he says and steps inside

''wow it's um quite.'' he says

''um yea Mom and both the kid's are fast asleep.'' Rory tells him shutting the door

Rory crosses her arms at her chest.

''so uh what...what are you doing here?'' Rory asks him

''well it's still my kid's birthday and early so I came to see and spend a little time with them which is going to be hard now since they are both asleep.'' he says

''uh yea exactly what I thought.'' Rory tells him

''what was that?'' Luke questions her

''nothing.'' Rory says shaking her head 


End file.
